


Engagement 2.0

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, engagement 2.0, layby proposal, let's say it's a bit heated, well half smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: This is what happened after proposal 2.0 while the boys had to wait for Cain to fix the car... the car that actually broke down this time.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Engagement 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic 2 years ago, but I didn't have my AO3 account at that time.  
> I think I haven't posted it yet, so I thought why not.  
> Enjoy!

"Aaron, Aaron wait." - said Robert in the middle of their heated make-out session.

"What?"

“It's just, we have to call someone to fix the car."

“And you wanna do that right now? Really?" - he asked confused.

"Yeah, maybe not right now." - he smiled. The spark was still there, but they both returned to their earlier position, sitting on the bonnet. - "I still can't believe it." - laughed Robert. Aaron gave him a blank face so he continued. - "That my car has actually broken down. It's like some weird sort of parallel."

"Or karma." - said Aaron smirking.

''Karma?"

''Yeah for last time you faked a breakdown." - he said smiling.

''Oh yeah, it must be."- answered Robert with a soft voice and eyes shining bright.

''What?" - asked Aaron after a while. Robert was just looking at him grinning.

"You are my life, Aaron. I'm just so happy right now, I can't even tell you how...."- he couldn't finish his thought. Aaron's lips made him quiet. He kissed him hard, full of passion. It was intense but short. He leaned back afterwards, one hand on his hip, the other on his chest. - ''What was that for?" - asked Robert.

“I wanted you to shut up, that's all." - smiled Aaron. – “Alright I'm gonna call Cain, in the meantime, we need to drink these beers fast, they taste awful without the ice."

“Cheers, it's not like I haven't planned it all...." - started Robert – “Oh wait …”

“Ha-ha. You're funny." - he said with a stem voice, phone in his hand, but he was smiling nonetheless. Ten seconds later he hung up and turned back to Robert. – “Great he'll be here in 45 minutes."

“You should also call your mum. She's waiting, right?" - asked Robert not really thinking about the 45 minutes delay.

“Right." - said Aaron already dialing. – “Great, straight to voicemail." - he mumbled before he left a short message telling Chas that he's not gonna make it in time and that he has big news for her, which he will tell her at the pub.

“So, you said 45 minutes?" - asked Robert holding up the beers. – “I think we should make a toast."

“With warm beer?"

“For now, yeah." - smiled Robert – “Anyway, to us. To finally getting here." - he added laughing. - “I can't believe you wanted to do this here as well."

“Well, it looked like the perfect place."

“So our first kiss was that special." - smirk ed Robert.

“Yeah." - he answered simply.

“What? No comebacks? Or sarcastic answers? Or telling me to shut up?"

"Shut up."- said Aaron laughing. – “Come here." - he said kissing him again. Robert melted into his touch. The beers were long forgotten. They only focused on each other. Aaron gently pushed Robert back, so he was lying on the bonnet, in an awkward position, but he did nothing to stop Aaron's kisses. He let out a soft moan as Aaron's hand traveled from his hip to his crotch. – “Come on." - he said pulling Robert to his feet.

“You're the boss." - he answered taking Aaron's hand. Aaron started to kiss his neck, while he opened the passenger door. He only stopped for a second.

“You're not gonna bail on me like last time right?" - he asked joking, referring to their first kiss.

“I’m all yours." - whispered Robert with fire in his eyes. – “Take me." - Aaron bit his lip before he pushed Robert onto the seat, starting to undress him.

“Strip.” - he ordered.

“I thought you were the one stripping me." - replied Robert with a cheeky smile.

“Yeah, you can help though. At least with the belt."

“I see you have your priorities cleared." - he laughed, but he did as he was told anyway. His jeans were shoved down to his ankles and Aaron was already palming him when he spoke again. – “Aaron" - he started with a loud moan – “Kiss me." - it wasn't demanding, it wasn't urgent It was a soft plea, and Aaron couldn't resist that. He never wanted to. So he did. Kiss him. He got his right hand next to Robert's head, holding himself up while he got his other hand in his boxers. He was hard. They both were, and Robert's moaning made it all even better. Aaron felt Robert's hands on him, slowly dressing him down. His mind was full of passion and lust, and the next thing he knew he was half-naked, with his shirt tossed over the driver's seat.

“What are ya doing? I thought I'm the boss now." - he groaned as Robert took his earlobe between his teeth. - “Fuck, Robert."

“You are the boss, I just wanna treat you right. I know you want to." - he whispered, with his hands on his cock, squeezing slowly. Aaron stopped thinking and finally gave in to Robert's pleasure.


End file.
